


This is a test, ignore me please

by goodfish_bowl



Category: No Fandom
Genre: #bullshite, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodfish_bowl/pseuds/goodfish_bowl
Summary: trying to figure out how AO3 works
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	This is a test, ignore me please

Welcome to the absolute nothing that this is, you may ignore it. I'm regretful to say that I have absolutely no idea how _anything_ works. So apparently I have to be in "Rich Text" to italicize, that's mighty inconvenient if I do say so myself.

* * *

  * wow, a page break is pretty cool
  * so now I think I'm getting the hang of this



3rfoj44ii4444444444444oejrgfni34jgrnie4ojng3owgno3gno3wgno31iwgno3igno3ring3origno3rino3rigno3rigno3irgno3irngo3irngo3irngo3irngo3rigno3irngo3irgno3irgno3irgno3ing3origno3irgno3irgno3irgno3irgno3irg3rf3f3fr3f3rf3rf3rf3rf3rf3rf3rf3rf3fr3rf3rf3rf3rf3rf

wow, I don't like that paragraph format, at least Grammarly works with this. 

* * *

That's all. 

**Author's Note:**

> sksksksksksks


End file.
